xdtmfandomcom-20200214-history
Meow(Gr*ek)
''' Meow, our token Greek''' Meow was not born out of a woman and a man, like us foolish mortals, he basically spawned in the carriage of a gypsy couple, whomst, blinded by his Meditarenean BVLL features and massive 20 inch cock, adopted him right that instant. Not much is known about his early life, what is known that he basically cucked his adoptive dad every day, but he was fine with it, and using his demigod powers, he kept his virginity intact. Meow, Early FSO Days Meow joined a union of mortals (FSO) out of pure boredom, but there he met his purpose as a demigod. At first, he was hated by everyone there, because no one understood him, but he quickly befriended Kebabini, a kebab from instaBVLL, turkey (page to be added). They would, unbeknownst to them, spend their time on a battlefield, and their next home, Randem xD tm. They would usually spend their night posting vaporwave and talking, fact which attracted the local FunkyGopnik, a randem freedom fighter, and befriender of the generaloids, randem's enemies. At first, Meow and Gopnik hated eachothers guts, but that was just because the generaloids tried to make Gopnik hate Meow, because he was a randemist, as they were trying to pull him away from randem, but their plan backfired, and after the first Terrabellum roleplay, which was hosted by non other than Doby, the MLP jahova's witnesses enthusiast. After the game ended, they boneded over the many hours spent at the hands of the generaloid opressors, which to, unfortunately, Meow's nation fell, but not in vain. There, an unbreakable bond formed, and meow and gopnik became brothers in arms. Later days in the FSO, and joining of the, quote (Pe*try) "Retard server" The summer of 2019 was a hectic one for randem, as the fascist leader of the FSO (which is believed to be peetry, controlling his brother Dark from behind the curtain) was pushing forward the Great Purge of Randem XD tm, in which many martyrs fell, including his dear brother, Gopnik. Also that summer, Gopnik was detained(temp banned) from the FSO minecraft server, for angering the Fascist Queen of the Server, Lix. Meow, Gopnik, Octavius and Kebabini joined hands in protesting this unfair judgement, spreading around Pro-Gopnik propaganda, and it worked, in getting him unbanned, but this only angered the fascists more, which took out their anger, during the great showdown tm, when they exectuted(banned) Gopnik and Isak, a Praetorian Guard but protector of the randemists, on suspicion of wanting to Doxx Dark, which was only a plot pushed forward by the two-faced, traitorous scum that ar*sche is, a plan which was meant to trick people into giving ar*sche evidence, which she later showed to peetry, which in turn executed(banned) the martyrs that were "guilty" by his standards. This action angered Meow, which continued to post Pro-Gopnik, Pro-Randem and Pro-Martyr propaganda, getting "silenced" more times than one can count, but that did not matter to him, for he continued to fight for his brother, until one faithfull day, in which the fascist got ahold of his weakness, and executed (banned) him. Since then, he and his brother Gopnik have been writing Pro-randemist propaganda in Valhalla, and getting different people to post it in the FSO, reminding the other randemists, that the fight is not over until we say its over. Category:Early Life Category:Meow, the greek demigod